


The Astronomy Tower

by MarshmallowMcGonagall



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Based on a Tumblr Post, Confrontations, Deathly Hallows era, Gen, The Astronomy Tower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmallowMcGonagall/pseuds/MarshmallowMcGonagall
Summary: As though they were both stirring from sleep, lingering in the space between slumber and waking, there was a moment of hesitation. Of remembering. No more than a heartbeat, not even the grace of a deep breath taken, where they sized each other up. The haze of their own thoughts falling away and hatred infusing the cold night air.
Relationships: Minerva McGonagall & Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	The Astronomy Tower

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this [this Tumblr post](https://snapeaddict.tumblr.com/post/614507969623785472/well-i-know-she-is-very-self-composed-but-faced).

As though they were both stirring from sleep, lingering in the space between slumber and waking, there was a moment of hesitation. Of remembering. No more than a heartbeat, not even the grace of a deep breath taken, where they sized each other up. The haze of their own thoughts falling away and hatred infusing the cold night air.

“Of all the places?” said McGonagall, her laugh of disbelief echoing around the Astronomy Tower. “When I thought you could sink no lower.”

His eyes narrowed.

“I am Headmaster of this school,” said Snape. “I will go where I please.”

Her fingers flexed around her wand and his gaze darted to her hand. She knew he was no fool. They could duel. Either could win. And for what? She wouldn’t be able to protect her students and someone else would be put in charge.

It could be worse: the four words which haunted her waking hours and her sleep. It was bad enough, wasn’t it? But she knew - she knew with an agony which pierced her each time she saw a wounded student - it could be worse. The whisper in her mind of how far he would go to exercise his control of the school harder to quell with every passing month.

“Get out of my sight,” she said, head held up high, and pointing to the door. As if they were still teacher and student. As if she had any power to command him. He might be Headmaster but she knew he served a different cause.

“You would do well,” he said, slowly, “to never repeat such sentiments again.” He stepped closer. “Am I making myself clear?”

“Leave,” she said, her voice shaking, though her hand still gesturing to the door remained steady.

She didn’t think he would attack when her back was turned, and still she couldn’t stop herself moving as he swept past her. The rusted hinges of the door protesting as it slammed shut behind him. His footsteps were swift down the stone stairs until they faded away into the other echoes of the castle.

She knew she was powerful and could defend the students. But for how long? The other professors were doing what they could. He had once been one of them, and she didn’t know he would turn against them. What else didn’t she know? She pulled a handkerchief from her robes as she turned back to the door and dabbed at her eyes before descending the steps. The whisper in her mind almost lost amidst the echo of her boots on the stone. The whisper which reminded her Dumbledore tolerated no mistrust of Snape. But Dumbledore was dead. She knew he planned for a great many things. Knew he likely made plans for his death. He could never have planned for that particular betrayal.

She strode through the castle. She had a school to protect. Students to keep safe. And no time for sentimentality.


End file.
